Danger
by Chandlure Trainez
Summary: In order to get Nami out of a dangerous situation Usopp offers himself up. Members of Shanks' crew find Usopp beaten and bruised and take him back to their ship to fix him up. Yasopp stays by his bedside that evening and Usopp asks him something important. AU. Read warnings inside before reading!


Warnings: Graphic rape- may cause triggers (you know your limits). AU.

_Danger_

_by Chandlure Trainez_

Usopp and Nami ran through the city, breaking puddles silences as their feet pounded, causing water to fly everywhere and soak through their jeans and shoes. Rain pounded upon them and their breaths came out in small clouds in front of their mouths.

Nothing was going as expected when they had entered the island. They entered Moldor in hopes of having a vacation but with all of the Marines there that, unfortunately, was not the case. They decided to set course for Curran Island soon after, but quickly stopped in the city to pick of a few supplies as the other island was a couple days from their current location.

Everything was fine until everyone got separated leading to the current situation that Nami and Usopp were in.

"Augh!"

"AHHH!"

Usopp groaned as he was thrown to the floor, momentarily stunned by the hit his head took against the brick wall behind him. Nami landed on top of him, her forehead hitting against his collarbone and her knee in his stomach. "W-w-what was that?" Usopp moaned weakly, gently pushing Nami off of him.

He gasped in pain when a hand came out of nowhere and gripped his hair, pulling him up until he was on his knees.

"Usopp!" Nami called as she fought against the numerous hands grabbing at her body. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Let her go!" Usopp growled as he head-butted the guy beside him and stood, pulling Nami behind him. She stood and held her ripped shirt closed with trembling hands as she glared defiantly at the men that surrounded them. Dread filled Usopp's body as he looked around, he knew there was no way out for both of them, but maybe at least he could protect Nami. "If you let her return to our crew I will let you do whatever you want with me. But you need to let her go."

The tallest in the group threw a filthy grin at Usopp, "anything?"

Usopp swallowed nervously, but nodded his head confidentially when he felt Nami's fingers twist into his tank top. "A- anything, just let her go."

o0o

My flesh ripped, split and bled. The blood sliding down my legs, neck and arms in little rivulets, pooling at my booted feet. It is funny really, you would think that blood spilling from open wounds would work as a salve of sorts- it doesn't. It stings.

It hurts really.

I hurt.

"Look at the beautiful little toy that just offered himself over in exchange for his pretty little friend… so feminine in shape, but with the muscles of a man- the perfect mixture! So gorgeous… was he a virgin?"

The voices that surround me laugh, cackle, hoot. They are the epitome of madness. Their hands, which seem to be everywhere at once punish, bruise and violate.

The one on my back… they pull him off me. "If he was, he ain't now!" Listen to them, so proud of themselves.

Rough, calloused hands drag me over the pavement, slick with my blood and other things I am not ready to accept. Four of them hold me against the rain soaked stonewall, two hold my arms and two my legs, my face is roughly shoved into the filthy unyielding rock of the building. Blood blossoms from my lips and nose and I suck it down…. a nauseating comfort, but a comfort all the same.

Tongues licked at me… slimy, unwelcome, stinking ropes of exposed muscle in mocking caresses. I throw up blood, choking on it. My stomach heaves convulsively… they are licking that up too. I want to close my eyes. I want to retreat. I want to give up and just remember good things- Luffy, Chopper and I play fighting, Brooke and Franky playing with their instruments in the evening, Robin and Nami watching us from over their books and magazines from their beach chairs. Zoro and Sanji fighting each other on the main deck.

Bruising fingers yank my hips out, away from the wall and when yet more fingers yank me open, I try, but all I see is flashes of memories from my past, and not the good memories. The night my father left, my mother's funeral, Kaya's parents funerals, leaving the Straw Hats and feeling so so alone- so I remain conscious of my surroundings. This cock is far bigger than the first… the blood isn't helping at all now. I bury my head in my arm and bite into it to stifle my cries. His filthy hand yanks my head back. His rotting teeth bite deeply into my shoulder. I look, there is a piece missing from there now. It was, almost beautiful. The indentations of his teeth framed the sensual carmine of my blood, the creamy white of buried fat cells.

He grunts like an enraged pig as he comes. The pain is so remote… he fucks me for a very long time. But when he pulls out, it's a sick fire along my passage. His seed mingles with the last and runs down my legs, tickling, sticky and obscene.

The next one, well, he likes to hit me, the one after him is yet another biter. They keep coming, quite literally and figuratively. The pain… it is like a tidal wave. A red tidal wave. It roars in my ears, mixing with their sickening laughter… oceans waves of blood and tears and vomit and come.

My rapists, they love my hair. I remember how much Nami loved playing with my hair. She always commented on how beautifully it fell over my face whenever I came out from the shower and had yet to tie it back. She used to sit me between her legs as she sat on her beach chair and would play with it for hours as I sat tinkering with inventions or drawing the scenery around us. I didn't mind, not usually. It was quite calming actually, especially if I was having a particularly hard day, but now, now I just wanted to rip every last caked strand from my head. These monsters have matted it… it'll be nearly impossible to get it all back to normal. It festers about my face like an impossibly hot blanket that surrounds me.

"Wait, I said wait you morons! We're forgetting something." It's like a pack mind. They all catch on to the leaders meaning without him saying another word. The two holding my arms let me go, and I fall to the floor on my hands and knees in the muck and filth. Nonononono…. It's worse than taking a cock up my ass… nonono… but rough hands hold my head, brutal fingers dig into my jaw, forcing it wide. Tears mix with the blood from my busted nose and lips and rain water as the first beast slides the foul head of his cock into my mouth. I struggle now… even though I know I haven't a shred of hope. I gag and scream around it. If I bite, those hands around my neck will squeeze, probably even crush. Even so, I ache to bite. Let them crush me.

_Tears fill Usopp's eyes as he watches the Thousand Sunny pull away from port without him, dodging cannon balls as it went. "I'm sorry!" he screams at the top of his lungs, tears and snot sliding down his face._

_Luffy stops mid-punch as he hears his friend's apology. "I'm sorry for my stubbornness! I was wrong!" Usopp bent his head to the ground, unable to see the joy passing his crew-mates' faces as they listened. "Even though I was stubborn until now! Even though I said that I was leaving the crew- I want to take it all back but I can't! I can't take it back, so I beg of you!_

_"Please take me back! Just one more time, let me be your crew-mate!" A hand shot out towards Usopp from the Thousand Sunny. Usopp looked up hopefully towards his friend, tears still falling down his cheeks, "Luffy." He whispered, staring in disbelief. _

_Tears lipped down Luffy's own cheeks, "you idiot! Hurry up and take my hand!" Usopp and Luffy both sobbed openly as he grabbed the captain's hand. Sanji could be seen cheering in the background, Zoro looked on with a soft smile, shaking his head at Luffy's antics, muttering about Luffy being the idiot. Nami, sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes as she gave into sobbing laughter. Mumbling to herself that they were both pathetic idiots. _

_Usopp flew across the ocean and catapulted onto the ship, knocking both himself and Luffy onto the wooden floor. Luffy jumped up, "we are finally complete! Let's hurry up and get out of here! We are ready new adventures!"_

_"Yeah!"_

The scene cleared and I realised that I had to survive this. As much as I wished to just give up, I couldn't, and so, I don't bite. I open my mouth of my own violation and choke on the poisonous torrent of seed. But, I can't stop crying. They like that about me. My jaw, it burns, my throat is savaged, my belly is bloated with their come. It almost takes my mind off the ones fucking my ass. Luffy, Chopper… everyone. I _hurt_ please, make it stop.

When they are done with me, they leave me in an untidy, bleeding, puking bundle of flesh, and I wonder when the crew will find me and take me home. To rescue me. I have no idea how many… how many how many. I don't know how long I've been here.

I close my eyes and pretend. I pretend that the blood-slick floor is the hammock I fall asleep on every night with Chopper snuggled at my side and Luffy sleeping in the one above me. I finally pass out, the darkness welcoming, wel…coming. Wel…com…ing.

o0o

"Oi, Lucky! There's someone here! Get Doc!" Gentle fingers pressed into my neck, before running across my face, moving my dirty matted hair from my eyes. I groan, and try to move away from them as consciousness started to consume me.

"What the fuck happened to him?" The voice was soft, sophisticated in its accent- probably from somewhere in the West or North Blue. "He's opening his eyes." Hazily I peer up at the men surrounding me, unable to understand the words spilling from their mouths. He looked familiar… not from recent memories though, from far far away memories… way before mother died.

I am lifted into warm comforting arms… it hurts where my flesh is pried from the pavement. I whimper, unable to hold back when more blood flows out of me. "Fucking hell, what did they do to him‽" I still could not comprehend their words. I hear them… but it was like listening to another language.

I squeeze my eyes tight and curl into myself as much as possible, ignoring my protesting muscles. Whomever was carrying me, wraps me in something warm and soft before we start moving. I slip in and out of consciousness, but can tell we have moved pretty far from the shadows passing my eyes. Now the crew will never be able to find me.

"Hey, Kid, stay with me. Don't fall asleep on me okay? I know it is tempting but I need you to stay with me." We walk up some type of ramp and there is murmuring all around us, but we don't stop. A door is opened and the smell of medicine meets my nose. Some type of sick room then. I am gently placed on a soft bed and squint as a too bright light assaulting my eyes.

I moan and snuggle into the warm blanket around me. My hair surrounds my face, protecting me from the light like a dingy curtain- a sick revolting refuge, but one all the same. Tears fall from my eyes, sliding down my cheekbones and into my ears, down my neck and soaking the sheets under me.

The happy faces of my crewmates flash in front of my eyes and I bite back a sob, will I never see them again? Will they even want me back after this? After I have shown them how weak, I really am. Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Brooke, Franky- even Robin and Nami would've never been weak enough to have been caught up in something like this. "Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji…. Zoro, Robin, Franky, Brooke…. I'm sorry. I'm sososo sorry." I whimpered, choking on my sobs as I felt gentle hands pushing the hair from my face. "S-stop, please. I can't take it anymore. Please just leave me alone." I begged quietly, whimpering as the tender hands remained on my face disabling my movement.

"Shh, you are safe here." I settled, only slightly as I feel two hands hold my arms against my body. "Yasopp, hold his arms, I don't want him moving and hurting himself more." Soothingly the hands holding my arms rubbed circles into my skin, probably in an attempt to calm me. Strangely, it worked.

"Fucking hell, goddamn animals." Is it bad when you make a medical guy gag? Probably, but… so tired.

A warm wet rag is brushing over my body, washing away all the grime and evidence of what happened. I squirm, some spots burning more than others. The apologizes after every time I whimper and the hands on my arms do not stop their comforting circles.

After a while, lotions are rubbed into my skin and it allows for some of the more superficial aches to disappear. I opened my lips as the warm cloth pushed against them. I moan, sobbing as liquid is passed through my lips and down my throat. It burns at first, but slowly the ache in my throat is soothed to a dull bearable throb.

Being cared for after being raped was much more humiliating than the rape itself.

"Shit, he's bleeding again."

"I know. I wanted to work on the more superficial wounds first before getting to the worst of them." The hands were firm but gentle as they pulled at my feet, straightening my cramped legs and pulling them apart as carefully as possible. His fingers are hot against my chilly skin as he carefully probed inside of me.

The pain that had dulled sparked back to life and I struggled weakly against the hands holding me down. The tears in my eyes fell with new found vigor. "Shh, you are only hurting yourself more."

"He has serious internal bleeding." His fingers are wet when they probe my opening again. Whatever he is rubbing into me stings. But the ripping, tearing feeling inside me numbs a bit.

Hands rubbed up my arms and soothingly stroked my face, "perhaps you should let him sleep for now."

I open my eyes to meet those those of the man above me, they match my own. I do not know what he sees, but he pales considerably. A soft blanket was placed over my body and my hair is smoothed back away from my face. "I recognise him."

The man stroking my hair stopped shortly before continuing his ministrations "Do you really?"

"Sogeking Usopp. Age 17. Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. Son of Chaser Yasopp, Commander and Sniper of the Red Haired Pirates." There was rustling of paper as the ran his hand over the WANTED posters above my bed.

"They've received new information then. A few months ago they didn't even have a decent photograph of him let alone information of his ancestry." I glanced up at the man who I now knew to be my father to the bounties that lined the wall above my bed. All of our bounties were there, even the new group photo with our collective bounties. The photo was sweet. I was lying with my head in Zoro's lap as he leaned against a tree. Luffy and Chopper were sitting beside me as I told them a story, their eyes heavy with sleep. Nami was lying across the beach chair right next to Zoro's feet with Robin beside her reading a book. Sanji was close as well, cooking on a fire we had hastily made. Brooke and Franky were sitting against the tree Zoro was sleeping against, playing their instruments to the mood of my story. It looked more the picture of a family than a pirate crew, but it was perfect in my eyes.

"I can't sleep." I mumbled, my hands gripping the blanket over me. It felt awkward sitting there whilst they spoke of me.

"I think we should take him to the showers first, before we let him sleep."

"This is your son," the doctor said simply as he lifted me into his arms.

"I'm aware of that fact," I whimpered, shifting in his arms. "Be careful with him would you "

When we got to the bathroom they placed me in the tub and warm water surrounded me. They cleaned me so gently that my wounds barely even tingled, well sometimes they did. They wash my hair, that seemed to take the longest, probably because it was essentially a bird's nest.

Soon I am dried, placed in loose clothing and brought back to the Sick Bay. The sheets had been changed and a warmer blanket supplied. I was placed on the bed and the blanket wrapped around me. It felt as close to paradise as I would get without being back with the crew. "Usopp, you are safe. Sleep, I'll watch over you."

I appreciated the sentiment, my father watching over me, but I never succumbed to sleep that evening. He knows it, but the silence was welcome on both parts.

"Dad?" I must have blacked out because when I called out to him it was significantly darker.

"Usopp?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat. He sounded shocked that I called him by his title. I guess I was a bit shocked to. I had planned on calling him Yasopp. I guess being in such a vulnerable position has resorted me back to being a young vulnerable child again needing my father. At least that's the only logical explanation.

"Was it worth it?"

Yasopp looked down at me and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I wonder that all the time." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. He sighed, breathing heavily through his nose as he stared down at me. "I wonder that all the time."

_The End_

* * *

An- This is an older piece of mine (three years about?) that I found when cleaning out my old computer. It comes from a time when everything seemed dark and bleak to me so this was the result. I hope everyone heeded the warnings.

Have a wonderful day!

Chandlure Trainez


End file.
